gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takes Extra Time
B115, each level doubles activation time cumulatively, so in essence you multiply time by 2 to the power of TET level. FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.4.1.5 :3.4.1.5 If a character has an ability taking more than one second to activate, can he be interrupted? ::If someone has a screwed-up ability like that, yeah – you can interrupt them normally. Powers GURPS Powers 106 mentions that TET resulting in more than 1 second to active allows interruption of concentration per B366, and then: :To keep the two balanced, the GM may restrict heroes to two levels of Takes Extra Time, which is equal in value to the lowest level of Preparation Required **The lowest level of PR is 1 minute for -20%, TET 2 for -20% is merely quadruple time for a ready/concentrate or 2 readies before an attack, which is much less. The downside is that it can be interrupted during that time, while a PR can be instantly (and uninterruptedly) unleashed after the 1 minute prep, since it is not Immediate Preparation Required P146 under Modifying ST-Based Damage: :"Takes Extra Time (for big, slow fighters)" Psi Powers GURPS Psionic Powers page 51's "Steal Energy" has an example of "Takes Extra Time 5" causing a 30 second ability, with TET 4 causing a 15 second ability. *2 to the power of 5 is actually 32 though, TET5 should have increased a 1 second ability to 32 seconds, or TET4 increasing to 16. *8/4/2/1 are used subsequently and correctly. Powers 144 "Psychic Vampirism" has an example of "Takes Extra Time 6" described as: :1 FP per minute of concentration. *Maledictions take 1 concentrate maneuver to initiate, the effect of TET doubling is: 1=2 2=4 3=8 4=16 5=32 6=64 so it should actually be per 64 seconds, not per 60 seconds. *this would work differently as a non-Malediciton, because the first level adds a concentrate maneuver prior to the attack maneuver instead of doubling an existing one. TET 1 is 1c+1a, 2 is 2c+1, 3=4c+1, 4=8c+1, 5=16c+1, 6=32c+1. In concert this may indicate that the powers go 1/2/4/8/15/30/60 and then 2 minutes, Dungeon Fantasy The Run and Hit advantage, when applying TET to Striking ST, interprets this as, rather than adding a Ready or Concentrate, it instead requires the previous maneuver to prepare it to be a Move maneuver. Moreover, since the interpretation is "you're now sprinting" a GM might interpret this to be only a Move maneuver where they travel forward in a straight line, as opposed to using a Move maneuver to run backward or sideways, which cannot benefit from the Sprinting bonus. Forums Takes Extra Time 10 appears in this 2005 thread http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=11213 where PK says: :Note that Gadget Pool is simply a combination of the following modifiers: Accessibility, Requires Production-Grade Laboratory, -40%; Limited, Focus, Superscience Gadgets, -5%; Limited, Traits, Advantages with Gadget Limitations, -20%; Nuisance Effect, Varies, -5%; Physical, +100%; Requires IQ Roll, -10%; Takes Extra Time 10, -100% :The Accessibility applies equally to inventors, Gadgeteers, and Quick Gadgeteers; all that changes is the definition of what a "production-grade laboratory" is for each one. This is part of what the Gadgeteer advantage grants them, and thus does not change the point cost. Nuisance Effect represents the noticeable energies released or the consumption of power or money. Rolling 5d for time spent gives an average result of just over 17 minutes, which is exactly right for Takes Extra Time 10; the roll makes it a little more fun and unpredictable. :Takes Extra Time versus Preparation Required. :Takes Extra Time is a better point break, and overall, is more appropriate for this concept than Preparation Required. The latter can be perfect for ultra-cinematic gadgeteers, however, as it allows an inventor to work in the lab for some time before emerging empty-handed. At any point afterwards, the inventor could rearrange the points in his Cosmic Pool in a matter of seconds, pulling out a "super gadget" which is precisely suited to the issue at hand. Changing it would require heading back to the lab again, of course. Horror In 2011, GURPS Horror pg 66 has "Takes Extra Time 10" for the Succubus' Leech but doesn't explain how it works. Since Leech is an attack, TET 1 would add 1 ready maneuver and then the other 9 levels would double it that many times. The formula for TET on attacks is thus 2^(TET-1) ready maneuvers needed, so TET10 means 2^9 or 512 ready maneuvers. For the average person this would be 8 minutes 32 seconds immediate prep for -100%. Compare to Immediate Preparation Required where 10 minutes only gives -45%, and even 8 hours is only worth a mere -90%. Using this suggestion... *GM may wish to restrict Takes Extra Time to two levels *past that, use Immediate Preparation Required This would mean only 2 ready maneuvers prior to the attack maneuver for -20%. Adding 1 minute of immediate prep on top of that for -30% is a total of 1 minute 2 seconds prep for -50%. Tacking on some Weakened Without Preparation on top of this could also be good. A fundamental difference is that "preparation" is concentrate maneuvers while "extra time" is ready maneuvers. Ready maneuvers can't be interrupted like concentrate maneuvers. see also *Immediate Preparation Required *Preparation Required *Reduced Time Category:Limitations